


Give Daddy A Special Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: Vent Smut [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Age play little, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Daddy Kink, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Little, M/M, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Trans Male Character, daddy dom, ddlb, dub-con, graphic Description of Sexual Acts, sexual age play, vent - Freeform, vent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ezra has always wanted to keep his regression safe for work, but when it becomes impure his Daddy has other plans. If Ezra’s body wants it, some part of his mind must want it, right?Dub-con and non-con elements.Ezra is a trans male character, his anatomy is referred to with male labels but is biologically female.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Vent Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131575
Kudos: 4





	Give Daddy A Special Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Vent smut. Just a vent. I internally scream.

Warnings: impure age regression, dub-con, non-con elements. 

Ezra knew better than to bother his daddy with this. Ezra was needy, in a way that infuriated him. He shouldn’t be feeling this way when he was small. This was wrong, so very fucking wrong. 

His dick was wet and he couldn’t sit still. He tried everything to distract himself, he had colored, he watched cartoons, he played with his stuffies, he did everything.   
His trauma made him like this, sometimes so undeniably horny when he was regressed. Ezra decided he has to tell his Daddy. He got up from his stop on his bed, popped his pacifier in his mouth, and started down the hallway to his Daddy. 

Ezra’s daddy was sitting on the couch in their living room, focused on the TV. He was watching some shitty realty TV, his dyed red curls falling into his dark brown eyes. Ezra got excited at the sight of him and went and jumped into his lap. 

“Hi Daddy!” he said excitedly, bouncing up and down in his daddy’s lap. The movement sent a wave of arousal through him and he let out a high pitched whine. 

Daddy smiled, his face lighting up, “how’s my special baby boy?” 

“I....I don’t feel good daddy. Down there feels funny and wet and keeps twitching and and I don’t like it! Keep doing stuff to distract it and it doesn’t work!” Ezra hummed, obviously fed up with tears prickling at his eyes. He hated this feeling. He didn’t completely understand it in his regressed state but he knew that it was wrong, a feeling his old caregivers told him was bad. He didn’t want to be bad for his beloved Daddy.

“I’m so sorry, my baby. Daddy will make it better” Daddy cooed, running his hands through his little ones hair. His poor baby looked so sad. 

They laid down together on the couch, with Ezra laying his head in his daddy’s lap. They agreed to watch the Frozen movies, soon Ezra was drifting off to sleep. 

Daddy couldn’t stop thinking about how cute Ezra had looked when explaining his problem to him. He had been shaking slightly, his lips and cheeks read. When his eyes started to water, daddy couldn’t help but think of how his eyes would water if he forced his little one onto his cock. The idea of his Ezra’s wet dick twitching with need made his own cock jump to life.

Ezra groaned in his sleep as he felt his daddy’s hard cock push against his face. His daddy was so fucking horny, he couldn’t ignore it.   
He didn’t even think about it, he shook Ezra awake. He needed release and in this moment, it didn’t matter if Ezra fully understood what was going on. Ezra had been horny earlier and he had helped him calm down by putting on some movies for him. Now his baby was going to help him. Ezra groaned as he woke up and looked up as his daddy with visible confusion in his eyes. 

“Baby, daddy needs something from you.” Daddy explained 

“You ‘kay, daddy?” Ezra asked, a little concerned. 

“Daddy has a special problem that he needs help with, daddy needs a very special kiss from his baby because he’s hurting very very badly.” 

“Daddy needs kisses! I can give kisses!” Ezra leaned up to kiss his daddy softly on his cheek, it was sweet but not what his daddy had in mind. Not at all. 

Daddy grabbed his hardening cock through his sweatpants and groaned, rubbing it slowly. He kept his eyes on Ezra as he pulled his sweatpants down, exposing his hot throbbing cock to the cold air. Ezra looked down at it and gasped in shock. 

“Why Daddy’s peepee out? You needs to go pee? Put it back!” Ezra exclaimed, an almost angry look on his face. The poor thing was just confused. 

“Baby,” he said softly, grabbing Ezra’s hand on placing it on his long hard cock, “it hurts, I need my baby to kiss it.” 

Ezra looked so confused but he reluctantly leaned his head down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on the tip of his cock. He started leaning back up but his Daddy grabbed him tightly by the hair and pushed him down, forcing his cock into his little ones face. 

“Be a good fucking slut and keep kissing daddy’s cock, baby” Daddy commanded in a rough, angry voice. 

Ezra squeaked, tearing up and quickly kissing all over his daddy’s cock. He didn’t want his daddy to be angry with him, he just wanted him to he happy. He didn’t know what he had done to make his daddy angry with him but he needed to fix it. And this made it better, then he was going to keep doing it.   
His daddy groaned, and loosened the grip on his hair a little but kept enough of a grip to keep his baby’s head on his cock. 

“Baby, daddy needs a different kind of kiss,” He moved his hand to grab Ezra’s chin and forced open his mouth, placing his thumb in his little ones mouth, “I need you to suck my cock.”

Ezra looked confused again, looking at his daddy’s throbbing member and then back at his face, “I don’t understand,daddy” he said helplessly. 

“It hurts baby, I need you to suck it like you would your paci so it’ll feel all better. Don’t you want to make your daddy feel better?” 

Ezra nodded and slowly took the tip of his daddy’s cock into his mouth and sucked softly. Daddy pushes his head down a little bit, pushing his deeper onto his cock. Ezra sucked sloppily, salvia dripping down his face and onto his daddy’s thighs. His teeth scrapped against the underside of his daddy’s cock and suddenly he was ripped off of it.   
Suddenly he was on the floor in between his daddy’s leg, his daddy had pushed him off of his couch and dragged him in between his legs. 

“Bad! Good sluts don’t use teeth! You should know better!” His daddy screamed. 

Ezra stared at him in shock, his eyes wide and tears trailing down his face. His daddy was yelling at him, he had pushed him off the couch. He was being so mean. Maybe Ezra had been bad recently? He just needed to fix this, to make his daddy love him more. 

“I-I’m sorry daddy,” he sniffled between tears, “I do better now, promise.”

He grabbed his daddy’s cock in his hands and slowly started sucking again, keeping his eyes glued up on his daddy. He bobbed his head up and down, forcing more of that big cock into his throat each time he pushed himself down on it.   
Daddy was loving this, his boy was doing so good. He could tell he wanted to prove himself. This was fucking hot. So so fucking hot but it wasn’t going fast enough. He grabbed Ezra by the hair and pushing his entire cock into his cock, groaning loudly in pleasure as his little boy gagged on his cock.  
Daddy loved the feeling of his little one’s throat , the feeling of being deep inside of his throat. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore, he got a good tight grip on his hair and started bucking wilding into Ezra’s face. Ezra was gagging and trying to grab onto his legs to stop himself from moving so far back.   
Daddy continued to fuck into his sweet boy’s throat until he came hard. He finally released Ezra, who immediately stood up and ran out of the room to throw up.


End file.
